Remembering
by phayte1978
Summary: "And just how drunk was I last night?" Enji asked, though he was sure he knew the answer. "Well let's see," Hawks said, his finger trailing over the hairs on his chest and a big toothy grin as he stared down at him. Usually Enji would have smacked his hand away by now, but his head was pounding too hard. "Drunk enough to let me call you Daddy… more than once."


Enji found his head throbbing, and not knowing where the fuck he was at. Groaning, his entire body was sore— muscles he forgot he had hurt. Sitting up, a pain radiated through his lower back.

The room was dark— this worked for the pounding in his head. It felt like his bed, and thankfully was his bed. What the hell had happened last night? Rubbing his temple, movement next to him- making him groan even more.

Hawks.

That was what fucking happen.

After work they had gone out for drinks. One drink turned to two, then three… then…

"Goddammit!" Enji groaned, falling back on his pillows, hands over his face.

"Well good morning to you too!" Hawks exclaimed, climbing up on his body, hands folded over Enji's chest, starting down at him.

"Get off of me," Enji growled.

"But you liked me on top of you last night," Hawks cooed, his overly naked body pressed firmly to his.

"And just how drunk was I last night?" Enji asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Well let's see," Hawks said, his finger trailing over the hairs on his chest and a big toothy grin as he stared down at him. Usually Enji would have smacked his hand away by now, but his head was pounding too hard. "Drunk enough to let me call you Daddy… more than once."

"...fuck," Enji groaned. He knew he would never hear the end of this. "Why are you like this?"

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Hawks pouted.

Another groan and Enji tried to not think of Hawks and the way he was just casually laid up on him. Usually he was gone in the morning- usually . Enji was always thankful of that. He was not now, nor will he ever be a morning person.

Unfortunately- Hawks was a morning person.

"Oh c'mon," Hawks said, his tone changing back to it's happy chirp, his wings ruffling behind him as his hands continued way to many liberties on his chest- a finger was circling his nipple currently. "It was fun last night!"

"I don't even remember," Enji groaned, "I need coffee."

"I'd go get you some…" Hawks said, "But I am sure one of your kids may see me."

Another groan and Enji started to question his entire life, especially these last few months that kept finding him in bed with this damn bird. What the hell was he even thinking? Why did he keep going out drinking with him anyway.

"Would it be so bad though?" Hawks asked, resting his chin on his hands now that they stopped playing with his chest.

His head was hurting too much for all this chatter. Why was Hawks still here? And asking questions? Wait… what did he ask? "Would what be bad?" Enji asked.

"If your kids saw me?"

A heavy sigh and Enji looked up at the all hopeful face of Hawks staring down at him. For fuck sake! Hawks was the same age as Fuyumi! The last thing he needed was yet another rift with his kids. It was hard to make Hawks understand- as he knew his kids never would. Plus, it was not like this was anything serious. They went out- had drinks- and on occasion he got really drunk and ended up sneaking Hawks back home.

"My head hurts too much for this conversation," Enji said, rolling over and listening how Hawks yelped and giggled when he fell off his body. His lower back was killing him. Trailing his hand to his lower back, he thought he might have run into something last night- if only he could remember.

Another giggle from Hawks and Enji squinted over at him.

"You really don't remember at all do you?" Hawks asked.

He was not even sure if he wanted to remember. Rubbing his fist into his lower back, he only wished the throbbing in his head would settle down. More giggles from Hawks and he had about had enough.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" he asked.

"You told me to stay," Hawks said.

Sometimes he had no idea what his drunken mind was thinking. Usually he at least remembered what the hell happened, but the tequila was flowing freely- and the last thing he remembered was asking for the bottle to be placed on the table.

"I thought I told you I don't drink tequila," he groaned.

"You insisted on it," Hawks pointed it.

That he did remember. It was a shittier than shit week- and all he wanted to do was drink then go to bed. One drink turned to shots, then shots turned to more shots… last thing he remembered was taking the lime from Hawks… out of his mouth at the bar.

"Goddammit," Enji growled. "Why do I keep doing this?"

A push on his shoulders and Enji was rolled back onto his back. His hands over his face as Hawks climbed back up so he was laid on top of him. His body was sorer than it usually was, and his head was splitting open on top of it.

"You kept insisting ," Hawks teased. "It was cute really." Another goan and Enji only wished Hawks would shut up- but he knew that day would never come. "Yanno though," Hawks continued, resting his cheek on Enji's chest as he still stared at him. "I got to thinking this morning how we have only had sex while drunk."

Oh, Enji knew this. He knew the only way he would or could do anything like that was alcohol fucking his mind. Not that Hawks wasn't good looking- dammit, the kid was very attractive and the problem was, he knew it too. At least when he was sober he could easily hold himself back. It was nights they went out drinking he always found himself bringing Hawks back home- then pile driving hard into his tiny body.

A grunt, then Hawks was taking his hands from his face. Peeking out his eyes, he hated just how damn adorable Hawks' hair was all messed up from sleeping. Even his feathers on his wings seemed a bit skewed.

"What?" he asked.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Hawks asked him.

"Listen…" he started. "I got drunk, we fucked and you are still here."

"Oh we fucked alright," Hawks said, wiggling his body so temptingly over his. Both of the were hard from waking up, and Enji knew if he could manage to just get up and piss it would go away.

It was when Hawks shifted again, moving further down his body, pressing his hands to Enji's knees- spreading him, that Enji's eyes got wide and a flash of memory hit him. What he remembered was this exact position, and Hawks…

"...no."

"Oh, yes," Hawks giggled, a hand moving down further on his inner thigh. As a finger brushed over his rim, Enji hissed- he was sore . "You begged me so hard for it."

That was it. Enji swore off tequila for the rest of his life. Grabbing a pillow, Enji covered his face with it- almost ready to scream into it. More movement from Hawks and the finger was back where he was sore- pressing into him.

"Hawks!" Enji exclaimed, throwing the pillow aside.

That messed up hair and wings, Hawks and his all too knowing smirk on his face as he plunged in two fingers, curling them immediately just right made Enji grab at the bedding, his back bowing and his toe curling.

"Ah… there we go," Hawks cooed, his fingers continuing to curve inside of Enji. All Enji wanted to do was protest- but the way Hawks was playing him made his insides set on fire. "You begged me so hard last night to fuck you," Hawks continued.

If Enji could talk at that moment, he would have told Hawks to leave- but somehow the way Hawks kept pressing that hot ball of nerves deep inside of him, made him feel like he never had before. He found his legs spreading wider, accommodating Hawks better.

"You're still loose from last night," Hawks said, leaning down to kiss at his chest, then lap his tongue over his nipple.

"...hah!" Enji breathed. His head hurt, and his body was singing. Small fingers working in and out of him, curling and pressing. The way Hawks' tongue was so hot over his nipple.

Maybe he was still drunk. That was the only way he could rationalize all of this. He still was drunk from drinking so damn much tequila. It did not matter just how good Hawks was making him feel- he would not allow his sober mind to accept this.

Another curl of Hawks' finger and Enji was steadily leaking precum onto his abdomen. Hawks had his mouth wrapped around his nipple, biting and licking. When he lifted his head, that all too toothy grin smiling at him, Enji was about to bitch- but those damn fingers just knew where to press.

"I take it calling you Daddy would be pushing it?" Hawks asked with a giggle.

"Hah!" Enji breathed, his body vibrating from the pleasure Hawks was giving him. He wanted to rip those feathers from his wings and mess his hair up even more.

Slowly removing his fingers, Hawks sat up, rubbing his cock down and somehow spreading his legs even further apart. Enji's eyes grew big as Hawks wiggled his tiny body up closer. "And here I thought I would be the one begging for your cock," Hawks said, then pressing inside Enji.

He could feel his eyes about rolling back into his head. A long breath he had no idea he was holding escaped. The quick push in and Enji feltHawks inside of him and the way his body shook against his legs.

"But I'm so addicted to how this feels," Hawks whispered, pulling his cock out slowly, making sure Enji felt every centimeter as he did. Popping out, Hawks pressed the head of his cock back in, then popped it out again. "The way your ass swallows me in," Hawks breathed, staring where his cock kept popping in and out of Enji's rim.

But Enji was through with the teasing, a growl to heed warning to Hawks- then Hawks was plunging back in- quickly and deeply. Rolling his hips, Enji felt his insides light back up on fire. Hands moving to his chest, squeezing his muscles, pinching his nipples as Hawks drove in and out of him.

Enji felt as if he couldn't breath. Each thrust in was hitting him in places he never knew would feel this way. Something inside was turning and knotting in him. Fisting the sheets of his bed even harder- the tearing of material could be heard around them. Hawks was panting and moaning the more he thrusted in- snapping his hips to allow their skin to slap.

His mind swirled in nothing he could comprehend. All he thought of was the pleasure radiating through his body. Even has his hand reached between his legs, grabbing his throbbing cock, stroking it- all rationality was gone.

"Hah!" he breathed again as Hawks snapped his hips perfectly against him, driving as deep as he could, his fingers gripping at Enji's thighs, surely to leave marks when he was done.

Was this what he felt like? Enji had no idea being on this end of it felt so… good. Everything from the inside out seemed to be unraveling, his mind spinning in a kaleidoscope of colors- Hawks was the puppet master pulling all of his strings. Drunken visions of the previous night, almost some weird deja vu hanging over him. This was it! He remembered this . Hawks thrusting and grunting- calling him… daddy. It all came flooding back to him.

A roar exploding from him as his cock started to pulse in his hand, his cum splattering over his stomach.

He felt spent, even as Hawks thrusted back into him. A moan betraying him and his blissed out mind. Enji rocked his head side to side. It was when Hawks' body started to shake and quiver, falling against him- did he feel Hawks releasing deep inside of him.

It was hard to breath, his room stifling hot. Hawks was still inside of him and laid out breathing heavy on his chest. Raising his hand, his fingers found their way into Hawks' hair- pushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead.

"Remember now?" Hawks asked, his voice light and breathy.

Nodding his head, Enji groaned as Hawks slid out of him, crawling a little higher up his body and pressing his lips to his. Raising his hand, Enji swatted at Hawks' ass, feeling it bounce under his palm.

"That's for calling me Daddy last night," Enji growled.

Another giggle and Hawks wiggled over him. Enji had a weird feeling that a door opened he should have kept locked.


End file.
